


When A Weary Hanyou Slumbers

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: After a huge battle the gang's resting.





	When A Weary Hanyou Slumbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SplendentGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendentGoddess/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the wonderful SplendentGoddess. Thank you for all our crazy talking and for your amazing stories! Hope you'll like it.  
> 

The gang was resting after a huge battle with a bear youkai. Everyone had bruises and cuts covered in bandages - well, all beside Kagome. Inuyasha had taken her share of the battle injuries, as usual. So, it was no surprise when the gang, after setting up the camp, found Inuyasha asleep, curled up against Kirara's side, cradling his broken hand to his chest. The whole group stood and looked at the sleeping hanyou. He had a dumb grin on his face.

"I guess he trusts us to watch over him when he sleeps," said Sango, really glad that they all were presented with such a gift from the hanyou. After all, Miroku and she had tried to kill him, and Shippou had tricked him and had endangered Kagome, his beloved. He could yell as much as he wanted, Sango knew that the inu youkai well enough to read his behavior and close her ears for his words. He was doing some stupid stuff like meeting Kikyou, but Sango knew he didn't love the undead miko anymore not the same way he loved Kagome.

"It looks that way, my dearest Sango," Miroku nodded. He was thinking about how tired and wounded Inuyasha had to be to let himself fall asleep before dinner. It was obvious that the impact with a cliff face and the deep wound on his thigh were responsible for his friend's state. "As much as I like that he trusts us I'd rather have him less wounded and yelling at me for no reason."

"No reason?!" Sango growled and grabbed the hand which was rubbing her behind to bend it painfully. "He punches you so I won't gut you, monk!"

"Will he be alright?" asked Kagome worriedly and chewed on her bottom lip. The thigh wound was her fault, he had jumped in front of her to protect her during the battle. She knelt down beside the hanyou to check on his bandages. No sane girl would bend down in a ri radius from Miroku. 

"Sure!" Shippou assured her from his perch on her shoulder. "He'll be fine come morning. I wonder what's he dreaming about."

"Probably about something very pleasant, judging by his expression," Miroku grinned. "After all he's traveling with two fair maidens, from which one walks around in a very short skirt and the other has a very tight fighting outfit. Any healthy, virile male such Inuyasha and myself would... Aaargh! Ow, ow, ow, Sango, why your love hurts so?" Kagome and Shippou didn't turn their heads to watch Sango beating up the monk. They both were observing Inuyasha's face because his expression turned to horror. Kagome reached a hand and stroked his ears gently. His smile returned. His ears twitched few times. 

"...'Gome... 'licious... all mine..." mumbled the hanyou before falling back into deep sleep.

Kagome blushed vibrant red, realizing that her friends were no longer fighting behind her back. Even little Shippou was staring at her with his big, innocent eyes and a mischievous smile slowly appearing on his face. She didn't want to see her other friends' faces. 

"I guess we now know about what he's dreaming, huh?" Sango giggled, glad for her poor, embarrassed friend and the other, currently unaware of what he had muttered.

.

Inuyasha was sitting on a big, red pillow, shadowed from warmth of the sun by wide branches of a willow tree. The hanging branches and leaves were creating a natural alcove, a sense of intimacy. The air was fresh and smelled of freedom and forest. Somehow he knew he was in his forest.

Kagome was sitting beside him on a similar pillow, smiling widely at him. She was dressed in his fire rat robe, her smooth legs tucked up to the side and bare for him to admire. Her waterfall of black hair was held back by a hair band with two fuzzy black dog ears adorning it. She was looking at him with love and admiration. He was close to start panting.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so happy we finally got a while to ourselves," she said softly and rested her hand in the crook of his elbow to lean in a little and press a small chaste kiss to his cheek. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from that bear youkai. And for always protecting me from that idiot Kouga. You're the best and I love you so, so much!"

He blushed, but smiled proudly, because she was blushing prettily too. He felt his chest puff out at the thought that his beautiful, strong and loving companion finally saw reason when it came to the filthy wolf. And she saw that he really cared for her. And she loved him, showering him with her attention and affection. It was good he had no tail, because it'd be wagging like crazy.

"Look," Kagome said and suddenly a dozen people came into the view, each holding a tray with a huge, steaming bowl. A smell almost as divine as Kagome's filled the air.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes. It's all yours," Kagome stood up and walked along the line of the tray holders. "Beef, chicken, shrimp..." she started to point out each bowl.

Suddenly a cold wind blew and Naraku appeared, clad in his baboon pelt and holding a tray with a bowl too.

"Kukuku, curry!" he laughed and threw the bowl at Inuyasha, who didn't have time to dodge the abomination which was curry flavored ramen. Inuyasha's feeling of fulfillment and joy changed into pure terror as he saw the dreadful attack of his most vile enemy.

"Brother, I'll save you!" Sesshomaru jumped from nowhere and took on the bowl of vile ramen. Inuyasha's horror morphed into mirth when he saw the soup and noodles drip down Sesshomaru's hair and pelt. His white robe was stained forever.

"Dang it!" exclaimed enraged Naraku and died pierced by Kagome's sacred arrow. Kikyou, clad in a black hakama and white kimono covered by a frilly apron, came in with a broom and a shovel. She quickly cleaned the pile of dust which had been Naraku and walked away. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with pride that he managed to shield him from the curry ramen attack.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagome and threw her bow away. It flew past the willow branches and exploded. "You are tainted by the curry curse. You must leave immediately, you can't stay in Lord Inuyasha's presence."

"Thank you, brother, that I could serve you so, I shall go and cleanse myself" Sesshomaru bowed before Inuyasha and walked away. 

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha waved a hand and lost all interest in the daiyoukai, turning his attention to the still waiting tray holders. Kagome sat down beside him again.

"Kagome, it smells so delicious. And it's all mine," the hanyou smiled at the miko and gestured for the first person to approach. The miko slid a pair of chopsticks in his hand. 

"Eat, beloved," she breathed out in a husky voice. "The dessert will wait impatiently."

Inuyasha slurped his noodles, enjoying the warmth of the sunny day and the presence of his favourite ramen supplying miko. 

.

Inuyasha whined happily in his sleep, his ears perking up. Kagome and the rest glanced at him and returned to their bowls of the last ramen rations they had found in Kagome's backpack. There were still potato chips left for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
